Computing in general is becoming more service oriented. In general, services delivered through the Internet to enterprises or consumers perform some functionality, such as to provide hosted email services, remote monitoring, backup services and so forth. Typical services interact with a local (on-premise) workload comprising one or more programs and/or other resources.
However, as companies or consumers add web-based services to their computing environment, or replace existing on premise servers/software with services, managing and troubleshooting functionality problems become much more difficult than when most or all of the functionality was on premise. In general, with Internet services there are multiple additional points of failure, over and above those for on-premise services, that can increase service downtime, and/or cause partial downtime for computer system end users. Some types of network failures such as slow latency or intermittent failures make troubleshooting off-premise services especially difficult, and are particularly hard to manage.